


Manners After Morning

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Community: areyougame, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, which spoon was that again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners After Morning

The more time Zidane spends as the Queen's consort, the more he's convinced truly civilized people rely only on a crusty loaf of bread to take their meals. Soup spoons, teaspoons, tablespoons, sugar spoons, toothed spoons for the exotic grapefruit, Zidane has use for none of them.

The breakfast after their rendezvous: Dagger demonstrates for him, yet again, proper cutlery protocol. He earnestly tries to follow, but her graceful wrist under lace cuffs and the sensual curve of her fingers around the handle cause the sweat to bead on the back of his neck.

He gulps. He really is hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for areyougame prompt: March 4 - Final Fantasy IX, Zidane/Garnet: Class differences - Which spoon are you supposed to use?


End file.
